duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Samedi
The Samedi bloodline may be an offshoot of the Nosferatu, or possibly a branch of the Giovanni. Neither clan will take the credit (or the blame?) for these Kindred. The Samedi bloodline has only been around for a few hundred years. The line appeared in Italy and the Caribbean. Only a few of these Kindred have come to the United States, The Samedi are easily identified by the shreds of rotting flesh constantly falling from their bodies, and are often confused for zombies by those unfamiliar with them. This bloodline claims no allegiances, but is known to have members in both the Sabbat and the Camarilla. Those who have done battle with the Samedi seldom forget the experience, for the bloodline has the power to rob other Kindred of their immortality -- at least temporarily. The Samedi are generally reviled as too disgusting to be allowed to survive; only the fact that they can be powerful allies has kept the bloodline from meeting obliteration at the hands of the Camarilla. The Samedi are known to be competent assassins and bodyguards, and can often be found serving anyone who can meet their price. The Nosferatu and Giovanni both seem to have an affinity with these twisted Kindred, and most Samedi refuse to attack either of these clans unless paid a substantial amount of money. Nickname: Stiffs or Zombies Appearance: Samedi look like corpses in fairly advanced stages of decomposition. This skin is soft to the touch, leaking foul fluids at the lightest contact. Certain Samedi are leathery and emaciated, resembling shriveled mummies in appearance. In either case, the Samedi's eyes are sunken in their heads and their lips and gums have receded from their teeth. Almost all Samedi lost the majority of their noses. Haven: Most Samedi prefer to maintain havens in or near graveyards, digging concealed tunnels into mausoleums or under the basement levels of funeral homes. Background: The Samedi have only been appearing for a short time, but over the last 200 years the bloodline has heavily expanded. As a general rule, these Kindred seldom associate, and it is extremely rare to find more than two of them in a city, even one of substantial size. Most Samedi will confess to having worked as coroners or morticians before being Embraced. Many will also admit to being at the edge of suicide at the time of the Embrace. Character Creation: Most Samedi were fascinated with death in their kine lives, and are equally fascinated after having been Embraced. Mental Attributes are primary, and Knowledges should be emphasized. Clan Disciplines: Necromancy, Obfuscate, Thanatosis Weaknesses: Like the Nosferatu, the Samedi are hideous to look upon and suffer from a zero in Appearance. The stench of decay wafts from these Kindred, even in the lightest of winds, and the unusual texture of the Samedi's skin is enough to repulse even the strongest constitutions. ' Organization:' Samedi appear to have no true organization. On the rare occasions when two or more of these Kindred meet, they gossip and go their separate ways. These is a small faction of this bloodline that is trying to rectify this situation, but so far no major changes have occurred. On the other hand, reports have been made of small groups or these Kindred meeting in graveyards late at night. Quote: "Are you so certain you are immortal? Come here; let's discuss the truths of immortality... let us join together in a discussion of death."